walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
James (Video Game)
James is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He was a member of a group known as the Whisperers. Overview TBA Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C. Not much is known about James' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he helped his dad run a food truck. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, James became a member of the Whisperers. When they attacked another group, James did not want to be a part of it and left the Whisperers. He eventually started living by himself in the woods, but still uses the Whisperers' tactic of skinning walkers and wearing their hides to walk among the dead. At some point later, he learned of the war between the Delta and another community, and that the former has been abducting other survivors to fight for their cause and have their sights set on the children residing in the Ericson's Boarding School. He has since then steered clear of the conflict between all three groups and remained in the woods. Season 4 "Suffer The Children" James is first seen among walkers that Clementine is killing, wearing a disguise made from walker skin. Having previously directed a small herd towards Clementine in order to stop Lilly and Abel's pursuit, he arrives to help in person upon realizing that she has been surrounded. He walks towards her, mimicking a walker, stopping her before she attacks him. Realizing that he's attempting to help her, Clementine lowers her knife, and James proceeds to distract the approaching walkers by throwing a rock into the woods. He then asks Clementine to follow him, and guides them back to his campsite. There, he has Clementine use her knife to remove the shrapnel from AJ's torso that he sustained from Abel shooting him. He holds the boy down then uses tape to patch up the wound. He then goes to his fire, nursing it with a stick. Clementine carried AJ to the fire and asks James to reveal who he is. James mentions that he used to a member of the "Whisperers", a group that figured out a way to walk among the dead by skinning them and wearing their hides. He offers a hungry AJ an apple, to which Clementine accepts or denies. He remarks they got into a war with another group which prompted him to leave and survive on his own instead. He also reveals he is from Washington City and was close with his father. Seeing Clementine exhausted, he volunteers to keep watch and allow them to sleep safely, as he doesn't need sleep. Clementine can still stay up and help keep watch (Determinant). The next day, James escorts Clementine and AJ back to the boarding school. However, because of his disguise, Willy mistakes him for a walker and shoots at him, narrowly missing. Before entering the school, Clementine invites James in, claiming he is allowed to stay. James declines, stating that he is not ready yet and walks back off into the woods. "Broken Toys" James is first seen at his camp after it had been attacked by Walkers. He requests Clementine and AJ's assistance as he had been separated from his mask, which was still in his bag in the middle of the camp. He asks Clementine to spare the Walkers, to which Clementine has the decision to either kill none, kill some, or kill all. While James sneaks into his camp to grab his mask, Clementine will have to hold off against multiple Walkers, either slaughtering them against James' wishes or risking her life and sparing them for his sake. After James gets the bag he thought his mask was in, he finds that it's not there and the bag that has it is in the middle of several Walkers. AJ yells and throws a rock at the Walkers to get their attention, much to Clementine's dismay. Clementine and James proceed to push an abandoned Delta cart to make noise to draw the Walkers away from AJ and saving his life. After he recovers his mask, James will appear either appreciative of Clementine's remorse or upset by her bloodshed. Clementine asks for James to escort a walker herd to the Delta ship as a distraction so the Ericson Boarding School survivors can sneak in and rescue their friends. James takes Clementine and AJ to his barn and opens the doors to show them the Walkers he had rounded up and was protecting. Killed Victims *one unnamed whisperer *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Clementine TBA Alvin Jr. TBA Lilly The two never interact so their relationship is very unclear however it can be assumed that James considers Lilly a bad person due to her involvement with Delta. He dislikes their methods of capturing survivors and training them to fight in their wars. James seems to know details about battle Delta are fighting and says he didn't want to be a part of it. Lilly's feelings towards James are unknown but she probably would hold the same dislike for him. Abel The two never interact so their relationship is very unclear however it can be assumed that James considers Abel to be a bad person due to his involvement with Delta. He dislikes their methods of capturing survivors and training them to fight in their wars. James seems to know details about the battle Delta are fighting and says he didn't want to be a part of it. Abel's feelings towards James are unknown but he probably would hold the same dislike for him. Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" Trivia *James is the first and so far only member of the Whisperers to appear in the Video Game. **This also marks the ninth time a member/ex-member/future member of an established group from the comic series has crossed over into the video game, the first seven being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Glenn, Michonne, Pete, Siddiq, Elodie and Jesus. ***He is the first to not actually appear in the comics. *James reveals to Clementine that he hasn't used his name in a while, referring to the Whisperers not using their names and using terms like "Alpha" and "Beta" instead. * James reveals to Clementine before the rescue mission that he had a boyfriend named Charlie and shows her a photograph of the two. They split after James left the group due to the violent nature of the Whisperers. * James is one of eleven LGBT characters to appear in the game, the others being Clementine, Javier, Matthew, Walter, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Paul Monroe, Minerva, and Violet. * James has displayed several traits of being a pacifist. ** He left the Whisperers because he refused to help them attack a community. ** He resents the Delta for engaging in acts of war. ** He asks Clementine to spare walkers instead of killing them. ** He shows genuine concern for the undead and mourns how Clementine killed some within the herd that he sent. ** He is upset if Clementine vows to take vengeance on Lilly and Abel. ** He advocates for Clementine to spare Lilly. If Clementine does spare Lilly, then she will kill him. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Whisperers Category:NPC Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Determinant